Dreaming
by tiktakz
Summary: He shouldn't be here. He should just stay away.  But he can't, Oh god, he just can't.


**AN: I don't know if this would only be a one shot or a multi. It all depends upon your reaction. :) Oh! and I don't have a Beta so please bear with my bad grammar and spelling errors.**

**Disclaimer: No one but Smeyer owns the Twilight Saga.**

* * *

><p>"Oooohh!...Oh yeah...so good, Isabella, so fucking good!" He grunts out, grasping my hair. "That's it, suck my cock baby. Aaaahhh." He shudders as I continue to blow him.<p>

More grunts, more moans. It spurs me on. I lick from baste to tip slowly. It's so long and so thick and I could only whimper. Of course, not forgetting them, I suck his balls which causes him to throw his head back. I continue licking and teasing until I couldn't wait no longer. I suckled the engorged tip and leisurely swallowed him. I do this on purpose to make hime go crazy. He groans in protest. This made me change my pace and I sucked him with vigor.

Up and down.

Up and down.

Up and down.

I lick the tip and swallowed him again.

Up and down.

Up and down.

Up and down.

He seems pleased that I didn't gag. He couldn't control his hips. He follows the movement of my mouth but alas, he can't take it anymore.

"Enough, Isabella!" he shouts. "I want you to ride me princess. Ride me good and hard!" He grins sexily.

All I could do is whimper. I straddle his prone form and position myself on his thick cock. I slammed my soaking pussy into him. Making us both cry in ecstasy. He's so big, completely filling me to the brim, choking me. It's so good. "So fucking good."

He lifts me up only to bring me down again. "Goddamnit!" he shouts.

I placed both of my hands into his six pack and used it as a leverage so I could ride him hard.

"Mmmm...Ooooh!" I all but whimper. I continue to ride hime as if there's no tomorrow, as if it's the end of the world.

I curl around the inside of his legs, likely around his knees. I then lean forward and grab the bedsheets on either side of his head. While doing all these, I squeeze my butt, tilt my pelvis, and move in small motions.I can't help but throw my head back and release a breathy moan when my clit rubs against his pubic bone. The dizzying pleasure consumes me. I'm so damn close.

"Fuck! Baby girl!" He cries out when I let go of my left hand to cup and play with his balls. I'm almost there and I know he is too. I can feel him pulsing and growing even thicker.

"I want us...oh christ!.. to come together baby. I want you to... let go. Yes! let go...nnggghh... of everything." His tone is pleading. He grasps my hair and suckles the spot just below my ear and I feel it. It's there. It's oh so good and I couldn't think coherently anymore. I obey him and let go of everything. We both shout out some string of curses and prayers as we both orgasm.

I came back to the real world and crash down on the bed lying on top of him. He caresses my brown locks and holds up my face in level with his. I could see him clearly. Disheveled bronze hair, sweaty forehead, and green eyes filled with so much emotion. Longing, anger, desperation, and...love?

He opens his mouth, closes it, opens it, and closes it again. I lay there waiting. He kisses me instead. Passionately. No gentleness nor softness. It's punishing and bruising. Teeth clashing, tounges lapping, and breathes mingling. We continue this war until I'm gasping for air. I tried to pull away but he doesn't let me bites my bottom lip. I put all my force until I'm set free.

He holds my face. Our foreheads locked but he closes his eyes. He utters the words I'm dreading to hear.

"I love you, Isabella. So fucking much. I love you so fucking much!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Silence.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He opens his green eyes, expecting my reply. I could only say, "Thank you Edward...but you know that I...I just..couldn't."

.

There. I said it. Devoid of any emotion. .Uncaring.

.

I thought he'd be disgusted and be frustrated. I thought he's going to let me go now. Instead he tightened his grip on me more.

.

And he sobs. He sobs as if I destroyed his favorite guitar. As if I murdered his family. As if I ripped his heart out.

* * *

><p><strong>Silly Bella. <strong>

**So uuummm...*coughs to break the awkward silence* Did you like it? Should I continue? Or should I just burn in hell? Hit me up with your feedbacks. The review button is just a click away! :D**

**BTW, could someone teach me how to put multiple breaks in between paragraphs? 'cause no matter how many times i click enter to achieve spaces between paragraphs Doc Manager wouldn't permit me! (I'm so sorry for being so ignorant.. I've been a member in FF for about 2 years but I'm fairly new to publishing any stories.)**

**Help and Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**TeeHee**


End file.
